


Chaotic Liberoes - Haikyuu Chatfic

by millionx157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Libero Group Chat, M/M, Yaku is a Mum, haikyuu chatfic, liberos are bffs, random shit happens, they are not mentally stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionx157/pseuds/millionx157
Summary: The Liberoes from many of the VolleyBall Teams in Haikyuu are in a group chat together.To say the least it's.... Chaotic
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Chaotic Liberoes - Haikyuu Chatfic

Liberos  
Karasuno - Yu Nishinoya (Height: 159cm)  
Karasuno - Akemi Kimura (Height: 161cm)  
Nekoma - Morisuke Yaku (Height: 165cm)  
Nekoma - Shibayama Yuki (Height: 162cm)  
Shiratorizawa - Hayato Yamagata (Height: 174cm)  
Shiratorizawa - Akakura Kai (Height: 171cm)  
Aoba Johsai - Shinji Watari (Height: 171cm)  
Date Tech - Kosuke Sakunami (Height: 164cm)  
Fukurodani - Komi Haruki (Height: 164cm)  
Johzenji - Tsuchiyu Arata (Height: 168cm)  
Inarizaki - Akagi Michinari (Height: 174cm)  
Itachiyama - Komori Motoya (Height: 180cm)  
Ohgiminami - Yokote Shun (Height: 165cm)  
Wakutani Minami - Akiu Kazuteru (Height: 172cm)

Nicknames: (In order from the list above)  
Annoying Brother  
Sweet Crow Baby  
Tired Mum  
Cat Baby  
The Tall One  
Akakaka Sibling  
Supportive Sister  
Smart Sister  
Honest Brother  
Shy Baby  
Other Tall One  
Unfairly Tall Bitch  
Older Brother  
Salmon Sibling

(Emiri, Fuyuko, Keiki and Ayu are my OCs btw (they are all noya's older sister i have decided he has))  
(and akemi kimura is also my oc)

\------------------------------------------------------

**[ gay libero babies or shAwty like a melody~ ]**

**[3:07am]**

**Annoying Brother:** i hate my sisters  
 **Annoying Brother:** this bitch Keiki is gonna kill Ayu

 **Salmon Sibling:** y???

 **Tired Mum:** oh god im so scard 4 this story

 **Annoying Brother:** so, Keiki is the oldest but shortest (excpet 4 me ;n;)  
 **Annoying Brother:** and Ayu is the youngest (except 4 me lmao)  
 **Annoying Brother:** but Ayu is the tallest, and keiki reacts like yaku when shes called short... so i guess you can imangine what happened next

 **Tired Mum:** lmao i need 2 b friends with Keiki  
 **Tired Mum:** wait i have her on snap ad we cry about being short

 **Annoying Brother:** i knew this tho lamo-

 **Salmon Sibling:** oh god  
 **Salmon Sibling:** my older brother just walked in on me making a height summoning circle and noow hes going to mcdonalds 2 buy food

 **Tired Mum:** pfft-  
 **Tired Mum:** well my parents arent here again "'o-o

 **Annoying Brother:** well lets send Haruki to take you to mcdonalds then  
 **Annoying Brother:** @HonestBrother

 **Honest Brother:** yee

 **Annoying Brother:** can you pick up yaku from his house and take him 2 maccas for hugs and food?

 **Honest Brother:** yes i can ^w^

Tired Mum: thx Haruki

 **Annoying Brother:** @Unfairly Tall Bitch  
 **Annoying Brother:** fuck you give me the ability to reach the first shelf and is Atsumu and Sakusa being soft again because you always know the tea™ about our otp gays

 **Unfairly Tall Bitch:** 1) fuck you too  
 **Unfairly Tall Bitch:** 2) yes, their babies and its wholesome because like i love our otp so much

 **The Tall One:** kai, watari and i are hanging out on the roof on shiratorizawa  
 **The Tall One:** anyone in the area

 **Annoying Brother:** bitch, i live like 5 mins away from shiratorizawa so like omw

 **Supportive Sister:** im sharing blackmail on matsuhaba cause they makeout everywhere  
 **Supportive Sister:** same w/ Kinkumi lol

 **Annoying Brother:** im running to the way up now 

**The Tall One:** OH I SEE YOU NOYA

 **Annoying Brother:** YAMA!!!!

Supportive Sister: ... :(

Annoying Brother: AND WATARI!!!!!  
Annoying Brother: ANOTHER STORY

Salmon Sibling: yess!

 **Annoying Brother:** okay so we all know im a bi disaster right?  
 **Annoying Brother:** and that my parents are like kinda homophobic  
 **Annoying Brother:** but rich af so i have lots of moneyy~

 **Salmon Sibling:** yeaa?

 **Annoying Brother:** So my sisters are always annoying me like 'Yuu~ you have a girlfriend yettttt' 'Yuu have ya gott a boyfriend yett!?' and im like ughh bitches, today, Emiri legit walked up to me and said;

 **Annoying Brother:** "Yuu you are a Bi Icon and I would like to let you know that even the most Gayest of frogs and dumbest of asses would look at you and think 'That bitch has no talent, happiness or will tp live but damn he is a fucking mess and a complete Bisexual Icon' Goodbye Brother Dearest"

 **Salmon Sibling:** ....  
 **Salmon Sibling:** BITCH WHAT?!?

 **The Tall One:** Noya said that out loud as he typed it and we were in shock 4 a bit

 **Smart Sister:** holy fucking what-

 **Annoying Brother:** oh and then Fuyuko walked past and was like 'aye gay bro' then sat on the couch and started to each cornflakes from a wine glass

 **Smart Sister:** WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **The Tall One:** btw Tendou joined us up here like 10 minutes ago and is laughing a lot   
**The Tall One:** i forget he knows about this chat alot lmao

 **Sweet Baby Crow:** @Everyone . so, even if you dont believe in god, If you could ask them one question what would it be?  
 **Sweet Baby Crow:** Mine would be, 'Can I haunt a dumb bitch named Kageyama Tobio and steal his milk boxes he takes to every fucking practice?'

 **Annoying Brother:** is asahi your son?

 **Tired Mum:** is Noya ur son-in-law?

 **Cat Baby:** do you like cheetos?

 **The Tall One:** would you ever fuck satan? 

**Akakaka Sibling:** can i be dead rn?

 **Supportive Sister:** Is red the imposter?

 **Smart Sister:** do yall have food up here?

 **Honest Brother:** on a scale of 1-1000 how gay am i?

 **Shy Baby:** can you cure anxiety pls?

 **Other Tall One:** what were you thinking when you made red lipped batfish?

 **Unfairly Tall Bitch:** can you make sure i stay the tallest in the group?

 **Older Brother:** when will the moon explode?

 **Salmon Sibling:** am i really a salmon?

**[4:20am]**

**Akakaka Sibling:** dont be friends with ur senpais because they will graduate and leave you and it'll suck

 **The Tall One:** DON'T BE FRIENDS WITH UNDERCLASSMEN BECAUSE YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE THEM AND IT WILL SUCK

 **Tired Mum:** don't be friends with ur classmates if ur in ur 3rd year because they'll go to a different college than you and it will suck

 **Sweet Baby Crow:** don't make friends

 **Annoying Brother:** glad we sorted that out guys

**[7:00am]**

**Annoying Brother:** WAKE UP BITCHES EVEN THOUGH WE DON'T SLEEP!!!

 **Sweet Baby Crow:** ....  
 **Sweet Baby Crow:** So like do caterpillars know that they're gonna be butterfflies or do they just build the cacoon and be like wtf am i doing-

 **Annoying Brother:** ...  
 **Annoying Brother:** I DONT FUKING KNOW WTF ARGHHHHH

 **Tired Mum:** i wanna diee~   
**Tired Mum:** its to early for thisssss~

 **Annoying Brother:** bye i have to get eat breakfeast

 **Tired Mum:** bye son

 **Annoying Brother:** bye mum

**Author's Note:**

> lmao idk what im doing but thx for reading chap 1


End file.
